The present invention relates to a receptacle for dispensing flowable materials.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a dispensing receptacle which has a piston accommodated in an internal chamber thereof, and subdividing the same into two compartments.
There are already known receptacles which contain material to be dispensed, the contents of the container being under pressure. There are also already known various extrusion press arrangements for extruding a rope of permanently elastic material which is accommodated in the interior of the extrusion press arrangement. Such extrusion press arrangements find a widespread use in various fields of human endeavor, particularly in the construction industry, and serve for dispensing various materials such as sealing compounds, caulking compounds, putty or adhesives. Such extrusions press arrangements are used in situ, usually by actuating a piston which is accommodated in the interior of the extrusion press arrangement.
It has been heretofore known to manually actuate such piston and to displace the same in the direction toward the dispensing end of the extrusion press arrangement, which hereafter will be called a receptable. However, experience has shown that the manually operated extrusion press arrangements or receptacles are impractical in that a significant force is required for manually displacing the piston so that the user of such a receptacle cannot be expected to operate the receptacle for an extended period of time. In order to make the use of such receptacle easier, it is also already known to act mechanically on the piston by a special device connected to a source of pressurized fluid so as to displace the piston in the direction toward the dispensing end, thus extruding the rope of the permanently elastic material. However, it will be appreciated that such modified receptacles require for their operation a separate device and a source of pressurized fluid, such as pressurized air, which is not always available at the particular location at which the receptacle is to be used. It may also be seen that such receptacles, by necessitating the provision of the pressurized fluid source and connecting arrangements, are cumbersome and expensive to use.